My lost memories
by animegirl1363
Summary: For reasons unknown, Jack could never remember his childhood memories. With only a single piece of memory to go by, he and newly acquiered servant, who strangely resembles the boy in Jack's only memory, figure out Jack's lost childhood? Bad summary, possible yaoi.
1. prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my newest story! Now there may be OOCness I apologize in advance for that. Of course this is a yaoi. Any who I hope you all enjoy.**

Crow finally makes it to new domino city. He has been traveling back and forth between the cities for some time now. The bridge that connects the two cities is not finished, and probably never will be, so crow has to wait once every month to travel through the trash thing. During his time in new domino, he works as a delivery man earning money to give to the kids at Martha's Orphanage. Crow didn't want to work for the high classed scum of new domino, always dumping their trash in the satellite's home. They could care less about them! Especially Jack Atlas.

Crow couldn't stand him! He hated every last drop of his blood. He's the richest man in new domino and highly respected. Which is why his next target was him? Yes, crow also steals from the people of new domino and gives the stuff to the kids of the satellite. He was hosting a masquerade party at his mansion, making it easy to enter unnoticed. He only steals small things for the kids like, dual monster cards and small stuff so he can sell them for money and buy food and medicine for the kids. Crow has made a name for himself. He is a wanted criminal. He has the marks to prove it.

He reached the mansion wearing a full faced mask so no one will recognize him. He knows its invitation only, so he gets unnoticeably close to the nearest person and pickpockets them, stealing their ticket.

Snickering to himself at his minor achievement, he was able to get into the party undetected.

Crow hated these kinds of party's for a reason, nothing but a bunch of rich snotty people gathering to talk about how much money they have & shove it in each other's faces.

While everyone was preoccupied with themselves, Crow snuck away into the mansion. You know the part that's far away from the party.

The halls were dark as Crow walked along the way. That is until he finds a room. To Crows enjoyment the door was unlocked. Of course the room was dark like the hallway but that made it easier not to get noticed. Crow searched around the room looking for something for the kids only to find nothing but jewels. He could sell the jewels for money, but already has enough.

In the room there was a bathroom and when there's a bathroom there is a medicine cabinet. Crow made his way there pulling out a list of medicine that Martha recommends for the kids. Crow looked for the medicine that was on the list. Surprisingly, he could only find one from the whole list. Well better than nothing.

'I guess rich people don't get sick.' Crow thought. 'Then again they can afford doctor visits.

After getting what he needed, Crow needed to figure out how to leave. Going back to the party & leaving through the entrance would look all too suspicious. Especially if you've been gone for too long. If that didn't give him away his outfit would've. Crow didn't really own any expensive suits; he just got lucky he wasn't caught the first time.

That's when Crow saw the window from the bathroom. That's how he would escape. Crow put both the medicine & paper in his pocket & walked to the window. Halfway there he saw a figure sitting on the bed.

The figure got up & walked towards Crow.

'It can't be him.' Crow thought.

When the figure walked to Crow the moon light shining through the window showed it was the party planner himself.

"Jack Atlas." Crow said.

"May I ask why are you in my room, thief?" Jack Demanded.

Crow only smirked. But Jack didn't see it since his face was hidden behind a mask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Crow said.

Apparently that must have stung Jack, because he looked ready to punch Crow. But before he could make his move, Crow jumped out the window breaking the glass. It really didn't bother him that he fell from the 2nd floor; he landed on his feet anyways.

Once on the ground, Crow ran off the property not once looking back.

**The next day...**

Crow was woken up by the knocking on his door. He lives with his friend Yusei in his garage. They had met when Crow was trying to steal from him. Upon catching him, Yusei listened to his story & believed him. He lets Crow stay with him when he's in the city.

"Crow someone is here to see you." Yusei yelled.

Crow groaned as he got out of bed and went downstairs. He fully woke up seeing who was there waiting for him.

"What do you want, Jack?" Crow said.

"You will become my servant." Jack declared.

"Yeah right." Crow scoffed.

"Then I can't guarantee the safety of your friends." Jack said.

"That's low! Even for you!" Crow yelled. "And how did you find me!"

"I have my sources." Jack replied. "I can easily have your home in the satellite raided. And your friend here can go to jail for helping a wanted criminal. So what's it going to be Hogan?"

There was no way Crow was going to let Maratha & the kids get in trouble with Sector Security. And Crow didn't want Yusei to go to jail for his wrong doing.

Crow hated feeling defeated. Looks like he has no choice.

"Fine." Crow said.

"Crow! You can't do this!" Yusei said.

"I have no other choice Yusei. I don't want you to go to jail & I defiantly don't want security hurting the kids and Martha." Crow said.

Yusei sighed knowing he couldn't Change Crow's mind.

"I'll pack my clothes. I'll be your slave." Crow said defeated.

"Wise choice. I'll be waiting for you in the limo. If you're not in the limo in 15 minutes, I'll call sector security." Jack said smugly.

If Crow disliked Jack before, then his hatred of him grew more.

**A/N: that it for this chapter. Next week I'm going to be at an anime con, so the update might take a while. I wanted to put up the first chapter to see how it goes. Until then, laters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! The trip took a lot longer than I thought. I stayed in Baltimore after the Otakon was over. Anyways here is the next chapter of Borders. I hope you enjoy.**

Waking up to the sound of his new alarm clock, Crow got out of bed at a snail's pace. Due to his recent blackmail, he has now, unwilling, become a servant boy, or as Crow would call it a personal slave. His morning job consisted of making him breakfast, which seemed like an idiotic job.

Crow walked into the hallway and an idea formed in his head. Since his room was adjacent to Jack's room, it was easy access to enter. Crow quietly entered the room without making a sound. Seeing Jack's high classed stuff disgusted Crow. His eyes locked onto the alarm clock on the side table. Crow knew Jack had to get up early to go to a meeting with his dad, Goodwin. So he pulled out the plug on the clock and snuck out of Jack's room, snickering.

A few hours passed by and Crow was meet with a loud bang as his bedroom door slammed opened.

"You were supposed to wake me up at nine! It's eleven!" Jack screamed.

"Opps." Crow said without remorse.

"And dare I ask about breakfast?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't." Crow said.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself down, but it didn't help much.

"Remember your place, I'm still in control." Jack said. "If you don't have my lunch ready in one hour, you know what I'll do."

"Hey that's not fair! It'll take me a lot longer than one hour to make you lunch!" Crow stood up and walked up to Jack, "Plus, I don't know my way around this maze you call home!"

"Well then good luck, because I'm not going to show you around." Jack left the room, but poked his head in the door to say one last thing, "Don't forget to wear your uniform. It's in the closet."

Oh how he hated Jack. Crow rushed to the closet and opened it. Inside was nothing but butler suits, or as the Satellite called them monkey suits. Crow didn't have time to stand there, he was wasting time. Having no knowledge of how to put on a suit of any kind, he only put on the black jacket and didn't bother with the rest.

In the living room, Jack sat in the sofa rubbing his temple.

"If it wasn't that he looked-."

Jack's mumbling was interrupted by the door opening.

"Jack!" Goodwin called out.

"Dad I can explain." Jack said.

Goodwin walked up to Jack, "Don't bother. And why are you still in your night cloths?"

Jack didn't realize that he didn't change and simply replied with a roll of his eyes.

Goodwin sighed, "Just good get dressed and we'll continue discussing about your servant."

Jack did as he was told and went upstairs to his room to get dressed. When he came back down he saw Crow serving Goodwin some coffee.

"You're not in uniform." Jack said.

"Like I know how to put on this monkey suit!" Crow shot back.

"Crow, would you give me and Jack some privacy?" Goodwin asked, though it was more of a command.

Crow rolled his eyes and gladly took the chance to leave both their presents. Jack sat down as his Goodwin drew in his breath.

"Why?" Was all Goodwin said.

"I'm just showing that satellite trash who's king around here." Jack said with a smirk and crossing his arms.

Goodwin saw right through him.

"Jack I know this has more to it than that." Goodwin said.

Jack softened his expression and down casted his eyes.

"I want to know my childhood." Jack said.

"Jack you can't still be dwelling on that." Goodwin said.

"Dad! I was hit or fell on my head or some freak accident of some sort caused me to lose my memory of my childhood. And the only thing I remember is shaking hands with someone who had orange hair and gray eyes before losing my memory!"

"Keep your voice down. Even so, it's impossible that servant is the same person."

"I still have to try." Jack said.

"You can't stay stuck in the past forever. You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't let the past hold you down." Goodwin got up to walk to the stairs but stopped. "And as soon as you find out what you need, get rid of that satellite trash."

Jack watched as his father went upstairs. He sighed and went to search for Crow. When he left earlier Crow was headed in the direction of the garden, so that's where Jack went. And he was right Crow was in the garden, sitting on the swing under an arch that was decorated with roses and vines. The scenery looked peaceful. And Crow looked like he was deep in thought.

Jack began to feel dizzy. That boy appeared in his mind. Orange hair and grey eye color, smiling. He and Jack were shaking hands, but this time he said something.

_"We'll always be friends."_

Jack smelled the aroma of plants and heat as he awoke. The dizziness was still there, so he didn't know if this was a dream or reality.

"Jack, can you hear me?" A voice asked.

Jack grabbed his and sat up.

"Hey, slow down. You don't want to move around too fast." Crow said.

Jack didn't answer; he just looked at Crow and his surroundings.

"Why are we in the greenhouse?" Jack asked.

"It was the fastest place I could get to. I didn't think that you would want anyone to see you in a weakened state." Crow said.

"Why would you care about that? It was a chance to stomp on my pride." Jack said.

"As much as I would love to kill your pride, I can sympathize with that. I don't want anyone to see me at my weakest point either." Crow said.

They both looked at each other with surprised looks. They were actually agreeing on something.

"Did we just agree on something?" Crow asked.

"I'm going to go now." Jack stated.

Jack left the greenhouse still in a daze.

_'He might be the only connection to my past, but there is no way me and that satellite trash could ever get along.' Jack thought._

**A/N: This was more like a chapter to why Jack wanted Crow to be his servant. Either ways I hope you all enjoyed! Laters!**


	3. Chapter 2

After Jack had his dizzy spell, he continued his day like nothing happened. He was sitting in the foyer drinking his favorite chamomile tea when one of his father's servants comes up to him.

"Mr. Atlas your father wish's to speak with you. He's in his study." She bowed.

Jack had a mixed look of confusion and shock on his face. His father never lets anyone in his study, not even Jack. It must be something really important.

Upon reaching his father's study, Jack knocked on the door softly and entered when a 'come in' was replied. The study was neat, neater than Jack had expected it to be and it was small. There were papers and books here and there but that was normal.

"Welcome Jack, please sit down." Goodwin said.

Jack knew something was up. His dad had a worried expression on his face. That was something out of the ordinary itself. Jack sat in the leather seat across from Goodwin who was sitting in his own leather chair.

"Father what's going on?" Jack asked. Goodwin only sighed.

"Jack I really hoped it wouldn't come to this." He said.

"Come to what?"

"I made some bad business investments. And I fear that we may go bankrupt." Goodwin said.

"Meaning we're in danger of losing our money!" Jack said almost breathless.

"I don't know that, but it seems that way." Goodwin said.

Jack was in a state of shock to say anything. All he could think was that his power, status, reputation, all of it going up in flames.

"And I want you to get a job."

Hold the phone. A job! Jack, already on the verge of losing everything has to get a job!

"Whoa! Dad a j-j-j-j- I can't say that word! You expect me to be like one of those commoners?" Jack said.

"Jack everyone works and haves jobs. And now you do too." Goodwin said.

"But-."

"Jack you are to get a job and that is the end of this discussion! It will teach you a life lesson." Goodwin said.

Jack left his father's study in rage. How was he supposed to get a job with no idea on how to get a job. Jack knew only one person that knew how to get a job, and that was his satellite scum servant, Crow. He searched for Crow and found him in the kitchen.

"Don't worry I'm starting on dinner 'your majesty'." Crow said.

"Forget that. I need you to help me get a," Jack took a deep breath and stretched out the word, "Job."

Crow dropped the frying pan he holding in to cover his mouth with his hands. Stopping the laughter that was building up in him was impossible. Jack face turned red as Crow laughed his head off.

"Oh this is too good to be true. Jack Atlas has to get a job!" Crow said through his laughter.

"Shut up!" Jack commanded.

"You have nothing over me anymore! So you can't tell me what to do." Crow said.

"Just help me." Jack said. He can't believe that he was sounding like someone who was begging.

Crow crossed his arms. "Why should I? You're rich already. Why do you need more money?"

"Um, life lesson." Jack said.

Crow didn't believe what Jack said.

"Okay, but only because I want to see you crash and burn." Crow said.

Jack wasn't happy having Crow's help but Jack didn't have any choice. He took a deep breath knowing this will not end well.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I hoped you all enjoyed! Laters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated this story in near a month almost. But school has started and it's taking a toll on me and my free time. So please bear with me. You guys are all awesome!**

Getting Jack to put on a disguise should count as a job on its own. He refused to go out in public hiding his identity, especially if it was to not attract attention. When the two finally agreed on a disguise, it was the most paper thin disguise that couldn't be called a disguise. It left Crow wondering how a bunch of so-called smart people wouldn't see that it's the same person only wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked. Clearly he was annoyed that he was stripped of using his limo. It would attract too much attention.

"Would you stop asking me that?" Crow said getting annoyed himself.

"What kind of job is this? And it better not be something degrading." Jack said.

"In your position, any job you get is degrading. Don't worry it's easy enough that a moron like you can do."

"Moron!" Jack resisted the erg to punch him.

"We're here." Crow said.

"This is just a coffee shop." Jack said. "You couldn't find me a better job?"

"It was either this or working as janitor at a school." Crow knew that would shut him up. "Besides it's not like you filled out the application yourself."

"Please everybody lies online, Crow. Being a thief that you are, lying shouldn't be too hard for you." Jack said.

"Whatever just don't get fired on your first day." Crow said.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack questioned.

"I'm going to see Yusei while you're working." Crow said.

"You mean you're not going to do my work for me?" Jack said confused.

Crow really didn't know what to say. He was too dumbfounded to produce a snappy comeback.

"Are you that clueless at how reality works?" Crow said.

Jack crossed his arms, "I've always had someone do my work for me."

"Well that's not going to fly by this time. Good luck." Crow waved at Jack.

Despite the horrible thoughts he had about working, this job was seemingly easy and pleasant. Though, he found out the hard way that you couldn't eat the product even during break. All in all, his first day of work went well. Jack still didn't want to do this for the rest of his life, then came the time to go home, much to Jack relief.

"So, how was work?" Crow asked hoping to hear how badly he messed up.

"It was okay." Jack simply said.

"Okay?" Crow repeated. "No getting people's orders messed up, no refusing to work, no eating the product!"

"Well that last one might be true. But I still handled it pretty well." Jack said proudly.

At the mansion, Jack quickly returned to his high and mighty self and ordered Crow to fix him dinner. For some reason Jack had a feeling of accomplishment that he couldn't explain. A knock came at his door and Goodwin was standing in the doorway.

"How was your first day of work?" He asked.

"It was fine." Jack replied with a sigh. "Can you tell me about my childhood?"

"Jack this again. I told you not to dwell on the past." Goodwin said.

"I know. But I just feel like an important part of my life is missing from me every day." Jack said.

"Well if it helps, you were a nice bot growing up." Goodwin choose his words carefully.

"That's not what I mean. I meant memories of me doing stuff. Like using a cuss without knowing what it meant, something like that." Jack said.

"Jack, don't be absurd. You never used filthy language when you were young." Goodwin said.

"What did I do when I was young?" Jack wanted to know.

"Look, like I said, let go of the past." With that being said, Goodwin left Jack alone with his thoughts.

It was obvious that his dad wasn't going to help him figure out his lost memories, but Jack wasn't the one to give up so easily. Now that he's thinking about it, why is it that his dad always tries to avoid the subject of his childhood memories? This is going to some investigating.


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake up!" Jack yelled slamming open Crow's bedroom door.

Crow flipped out of bed, bringing the covers and pillows with him.

"Ugh, it's one in the morning. Can't this wait?" Crow said groggily, getting himself comfy on the floor.

"Things need to be done now. And this is the perfect time." Jack snatched the blanket off Crow. "Now get up."

"What's got you worked up?" Crow asked.

"You'll know that later." Jack grabbed Crow by his arm and proceeded to drag him out into the corridor. Crow just decided not to struggle seeing how it would be pointless. He was released when they reached Goodwin's study.

"What-?"

"No questions!" Jack stopped him mid-sentence, "Can you pick a lock?"

"Can I pick a lock?" Crow murmured. "Of course I can pick a lock."

Jack handed Crow some hair pins. A few clicks laters, Crow finally was able to unlock and open the door. Jack slowly poked his head into the room, checking to see if it was safe to enter. He was able to make half-way into the room before the leather chair moved behind the desk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Mr. Atlas?"

Jack didn't have to see who it was on the other side of the chair, he could guess by the voice; Lazar. His father's most trusted assistant. Now he knew his father was trying to hide something from him.

"What brings you here?" Smugness layered in his voice.

Jack crossed his arms, "I should ask you the same thing."

Lazar turned around to face Jack, "Your father thought you were up to something, so he sent me to watch you."

"How'd you guess I would come here?" Jack asked.

"Lost childhood memories, it really wasn't hard to figure out where you would be to search for clues." Lazar pulled out a booklet from behind the desk titled 'Photo album'. "Is this what caught your attention, hmm?"

That was exactly what Jack was looking for!

"Jack just give it up. Some things are better off not knowing." Lazar tried to reason with him.

"I rather take my chances." Jack said.

"Fine, take it." Lazar threw the photo album to Jack, who caught it without fail.

Jack having got what he needed, Jack trekked back to his room, but not before dragging Crow along with him, who fell back asleep. He put Crow on his bed and then walked over to his little desk he had in the corner of his room. That look Lazar wore on his face when he gave Jack the album, just made him suspicious. Jack opened the album to have his worries confirmed; the entire photo album was empty! Every page he turned had nothing in it! No wonder Lazar was so calm giving him the album.

'No!' Jack thought as he closed the album. Rage boiling inside him, he took the album and chucked it towards his bed. Unfortunately, Crow was on the receiving side of the pain.

"What going on!? What happened?" Crow said upon being shocked awake. "And where am I?"

Jack either didn't hear him or was completely ignoring him. Crow saw that Jack was angry and figure it was probably best he stayed silent. The photo album then caught Crow's eye. It fell open and it was empty.

Jack felt a shape pain in his head before darkness consumed him.

**Jack's memory fragment**

_A cool wind blew on him causing Jack to shiver. There was no one but him in the room. That place was unfamiliar to Jack but he could tell it was an abandoned theater._

**A/N: Nothing much to say, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! I finally finished all my schoolwork and got some free time left before exams kick in. I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the latest chapter of My Lost Memories.**

Morning came, but Jack didn't waste any time getting a head start on what needed to be done. A piece of his memory came back to him and he was going to use that as a clue. _'The theater, that's where I need to go,'_

Knowing that Lazar and is on his tail, Jack found a sticky-note in his dresser and wrote 'museum' on the paper. _'That should throw him off.'_

"You look like you're on a mission." Jack slightly jumped not realizing that Crow had woken up from his sleep.

"You could say that," Jack replied. "Get dressed we're going out."

"You mind explaining what's going on here?" Crow asked.

"I'll tell you later."

The city filled streets of New Domino was buzzing with its usual morning excitement. Jack received some surprised glances from people. The fact that the son of the richest person in the city was walking the street like a commoner with someone from the satellite, will throw people off. That fact aside, Jack figured he must've been giving off some bad aura, because no one would approach him like usual.

"So, are you going to explain what's happening?" Crow was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Jack sighed, "I lost my childhood memories."

"And you're trying to get them back." Crow finished.

"Yes. And since my father is trying so hard to keep me from doing that, I fear he may be hiding something." Jack said.

"What all do you remember?" Crow inquired.

Well it's now or never.

"I remember a boy. He looked exactly like you." Jack started. "I recall him saying 'we will always be friends.'" Jack said.

"So this is where you've all this time." Crow said. Jack turned to face him. "Now that I think about it, you look like this blond kid I meet one day in the satellite."

_'The Satellite?'_ Jack was puzzled.

"I never learned his name, but the resemblance between you two is there." Crow continued.

"I was born and raised here, In New Domino." This was getting more confusing.

"I shook his hand saying, we'll always be friends." Crow had just confirmed Jack's memory of that moment. "After that I never saw him again."

The only questions left are what happened between then and the theater. Plus why was he in the Satellite at the time? Considering how young he was he had to be born there. So many unanswered questions! This was beginning to get real annoying. Jack rubbed his head in frustration.

"Looks like 'daddy' has some explaining to do." Crow said.

"Yes, 'daddy' does." Jack said. "And I intend to make answer all my questions. I'm going back to the mansion. Do what you want."

Crow watched as Jack treaded back to the mansion. He was contemplating weather to go with him or go of on his own. Before he finished thinking, Crow was grabbed from behind by Sector Security. The person was holding down his arms preventing him from doing anything. And struggling wasn't helping.

"My, my, it looks like you told him too much information." Lazar walked in front of Crow holding a white cloth.

"What's going on here?" Crow asked before his world went black.

Back at the mansion, Jack went straight to Goodwin's study. He was just going to barge in until he heard Goodwin talking into the phone.

"Good the extermination of the Satellite is ready to go underway."

**A/N: Again sorry for the long update and the shortness of this chapter. Still, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Extermination of the Satellite is ready to go underway."

Jack stood frozen in place, not sure if what he heard was correct. Extermination? He got over his shock and went inside the study. Goodwin was no longer talking on the phone, when he saw Jack come in and knew it was all too coincidental.

"How much did you hear?" Goodwin sighed.

"Extermination plan!" Jack shouted. "What's that about?"

"Don't think of it as extermination." Goodwin said. "Think of it as expansion."

"It's not expansion its massacre!" Jack yelled. "And how can you even authorize something like this? Isn't that something the director of this city does?"

The room filled with a tense silence as jack came to see that Goodwin is the director!

"Look Jack this is not how I wanted you to find out." Goodwin said. "In fact, I wanted you to share the glory with me."

"Why? Why would I want to be a part of a massacre?" Jack let out a sharp exhale. He was holding back his emotions most notably, his anger. "My parents what happened to my parents?"

Goodwin's phone rang before he could answer. A smirk crawled its way on his face as head listen to the person on the other end. Without saying anything, he hung up the phone.

"Looks like your Satellite trash have been captured." That drew the line. Jack grabbed Goodwin by the collar.

"Where is Crow?" He demanded to know. "And don't ever call him trash again!"

"Do you even hear yourself? If it wasn't that trash you would be helping me!" Jack loosened his grip.

He was right. Before Crow came into his life, all he cared about was being on top. No matter who he had to crush.

Goodwin swatted away Jack's hand.

"Don't worry about that trash, he's safe. As long as you do as I say." Goodwin said.

Jack stormed out of the study, not bothering to let Goodwin tell him what happened to his parents. He didn't go to his room. He went to Crow's room, which was adjacent to his. He stared at ceiling thinking about everything that just happened. He finds out he lives with a complete monster that is planning a massacre. Above that, he had this empty feeling in the pit of his gut that came after finding out Crow was captured. What was he going to do?

Was he really giving up? The Satellite is going to get destroyed and all he can do is sulk? No! Goodwin has to be stopped. And Jack can start by saving Crow. He waited until it was late at night to sneak out of the mansion. He made sure to not make any noise. At the mansion's entrance, he took one last look at his use to be home. He used to love its beauty. Now it was nothing but a building full of lies and secrets.

Jack made his way to the garage that Yusei lives in. He still had the address from the last time he was there, so it wasn't a problem finding it. He knocked on the door and Yusei opened it.

"Jack?" Yusei said.

"Hi, we need to talk." Jack said in a serious tone.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
